


Voice

by tobiasclancy



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: I honestly don't know what to tag this as, M/M, Voice Kink, dreams are made of double handjobs, matt is a hot bitch, sweet dreams are made of this, syn is a slut for matt, synyster gates has a sexy voice, voice!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasclancy/pseuds/tobiasclancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Brian are alone and Matt just can't get over how sexy Brian's voice is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Livejournal: http://causeprostate.livejournal.com/568.html  
> Also on a7x_slashness: http://a7x-slashness.livejournal.com/2191887.html

“So.”

Matt started at the voice and looked up to where it had come from, seeing Brian in the doorway, one arm braced against the frame and, as usual, shirtless.

The sight was pleasing to the eye; very pleasing. The vast expanse of tan, tattooed skin and muscles _oh so_ tempting, but not enough to take Matt’s attention away from his video game.

“So what?” He replied.

He saw from the corner of his eye, the lead guitarist push himself away from the door frame and slowly walk over, usual cocky swing in his hips and even cockier grin in place. He nearly smirked, but forced his face to remain impassive, trying to play off disinterest.

“Frick and frack left. Arin too.” Brian said, his voice having a slightly devious lilt to it.

“And?” Matt asked, although he had some idea where this was going, but decided to play dumb.

“Annnd,” He dragged the word out, moving to stand right next to the couch, smirking down at the vocalist. He bent down and tugged the controls out of Matt’s hands and straddled his hips, rolling his own hips as he made himself comfortable on top of the bigger man. “We got the whole place to ourselves. And I’ve got a few ideas in mind.”

Matt _definitely_ liked where this was going.

He finally smirked when he felt Brian’s hands skimming under the hem of his shirt, talented fingers rubbing his navel. He grinned even more when he looked up into dark chocolate eyes and saw the arousal and need in them, his pupils blown wide.

“Is that so?” Matt replied, his strong hands running up and down the guitarists thighs, squeezing them slightly.

“Mm.” Brian replied, leaning down to place soft kisses on the vocalist’s lips, fingers still rubbing and touching at his navel, drawing slow circles.

Matt’s mouth parted slightly, letting Brian’s tongue enter for just a second before he pulled back and bit at his lower lip, pulling on it lightly, showing his interest.

Brian’s grin grew even wider if that was possible, and he leant down to Matt’s ear, breath hot on his neck, tongue and mouth wet against his lobe and _ohholyhellhisvoice_ -

“I could have you moaning, Sanders,” He whispered, voice low and deep. “Can have you wanting me without me even having to touch you.”

Matt’s breathing grew sharper.

Having Brian all over him made it hard to breathe to begin with; but with that hot body on top of him, his deep lust filled voice in his ear, fuck, he was having a hard time remembering his own name.

“I would trace my tongue over every single fucking tattoo on your body with my tongue; ravish your entire body.” He said while pinching a nipple through Matt’s shirt.  
  
Matt’s breath hitched. He could almost feel his bandmate’s tongue on his skin, his hot, moist breath all over him, and that feeling coupled with his nipple being abused just forced all his blood south and to his cock.

“But you want me to touch you, don’t you? Want my mouth around your cock, sucking you off.” He all but growled.

Matt could feel his blood rushing down still, could feel said dick lengthening and making his jeans tighter than they were before.

Brian’s fucking voice in his ear was maddening, and it was insane how the smaller man could have him go from playing a video game to almost panting and at his mercy so quickly.

“You know what I would do to you?” Brian asked, lips _soclosebutsofar_ on his neck.

“W-what?” Matt’s voice was strained already.

“I’d open you up for me. Stretch you open so I can slide myself inside your tight ass, and fuck, you’d be so warm and tight, your muscles clenching around my dick as I slowly fucked you.” His voice was an octave lower than it already had been – how the fuck did he do that? – too sexy to be human, and raspy, right in his fucking ear and how was Matt even still thinking? His brain should have melted when that voice started in his ear.

If he could fuck anyone’s voice, it would be Brian’s right now and- _goddammit_ when did his hand get there?

Brian’s hand was rubbing against the obvious lump in the front of his pants, warm hand cupping and squeezing him through the denim and fuck his lips at his neck again, breath hot as he just softly mouthed at the skin.

Matt’s hips pressed up into his hand, he needed more friction it was almost painful.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Matty?” He crooned. “You’d love to have me inside you, stretching you wide for me and hitting that spot inside you that makes you moan for more.” He squeezed his hand at that, gripping Matt tighter, making him gasp and buck his hips, earning another smirk from the man above him.

“Fuck, I want to be inside you. So badly.” He gripped Matt’s hand then, pressing it against his own hard cock, rubbing Matt’s hand over the lump. “See what you’re doing to me? We’re not even naked but you still have me hard as a fucking rock.”

Matt groaned.

Brian would be the death of him. Him and his stupid fucking sexy voice and hand and- _sweetfuck! dothatagain._

He whined as Brian’s grip on his dick tightened again and his teeth bit into his shoulder, making stars form behind his eyes.

“B-Brain,” He gasped, pushing his hips up again, wishing to take his clothes off and just have Brian fuck him, make him fall apart.

But obviously the bastard was enjoying taking Matt apart with his voice and hand alone, and Matt couldn’t deny that it was working, but he just desperately wanted his hand on his dick _right the fuck now_.

They were just grinding against each other like horny teenagers; they’d been past this stage for quite a few years.

_And that fucking voice!_

“I’d have you coming without touching you, just me pounding into that spot. Fuck, I’d have you screaming my name,” He whispered, his voice getting impossibly deeper and harsher, like how it got after a show.

His lips were on his neck again, sucking on his pulse point, hand rubbing and grinding over his jean clad cock, pretty much humping his own hand as he tried to get them both off. “I’d come so hard with your muscles tensing and squeezing around my dick. Fuck, Matt, make me come.” He groaned.

Matt was panting and beyond any normal thought processes, the wanton need to come being the only thing driving him at that very moment. The friction was not nearly enough, he needed Brian’s hand on him _now or so help him god_ he was going to die.

“Shit, Brian. Yeah. Please. Fucking please.” He moaned.

“Please what?” Brian purred – the bastard actually fucking _purred_ – in his ear.

“Wrap your fucking hand around my dick, now!” He growled.

Brian smiled and obliged, quickly unfastening Matt’s jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers, letting Matt’s swollen length spring free.

He slipped his own jeans down his hips, letting his own dick free, spitting onto his hand and gripping both their cocks, fist tight and hot and he started jerking them both fast.

“Nhhg, fuck!” Matt groaned, hips jerking up into Brian’s tight fist.

The feel of his cock against Brian’s was too much but not enough at the same time and it felt fucking amazing as Brian’s hand moved quickly up and down both shafts, thumb rubbing over both cock heads, smearing pre-come around, making the stokes slicker and smoother and _holy_ _fuck this was too good._

Both men were panting loudly, hips bucking up into the hand wrapped around them. Brian let his head fall onto Matt’s shoulder, breath hot and heavy on Matt’s neck. Matt’s head fell back onto the arm of the couch, mouth open wide and moans, praises and expletives falling from his lips.

“Brain, yes. Fuck that feels good. Oh my god,”

Brian could feel his orgasm creeping up on him quickly, and he stroked them both faster, trying to get his lover to come with him.

Faster and faster his fist moved, up and down, hips still bucking into Matt’s, mouth still at his neck.

“Jesus, Matt,” He panted.

Brian bit into Matt’s shoulder and that was enough to finish the larger man off. Matt came with a flurry of curses and wild jerking of his hips and the sight and feel and sound was enough to make Brian come too, both men’s come splattering their stomachs and Brian’s hand.

Brian let his face fall into Matt’s neck as he rode out his orgasm, still bucking into his own hand, fist still tight around both their spent dicks. Matt panted raggedly, his eyes closed and head back. His hand came up to tangle in Brian’s hair, lifting his head so he could press their mouths together in an uncoordinated, wet kiss, but neither cared, just needed the closeness after coming so hard.

They laid back then, Brian’s head back to its position in the crook of Matt’s shoulder, hand now gone from their cocks and gripping the bigger man’s shirt. Matt wrapped his arms around the guitarist’s waist, inhaling the smell of sweat, musk and Brian.

His favourite scent in the world, but he wouldn’t admit it.

“Holy shit,” Brian murmured, voice still slightly raspy, face in Matt’s neck, breathing him in deeply.

“Yeah,” Matt agreed. “Holy shit.”

He wrapped his arms around his midsection, pulling the smaller man impossibly closer, hand moving to his sweaty hair, carding his fingers gently through the silky strands.

Both men were relaxed, and they knew that they didn’t have long to be close and intimate like this. The rest of their bandmates would be back eventually, but they still made the most of it.


End file.
